Changing History
by Bowserrules
Summary: COMPLETE! Bowser plots a plan to go back in time and warn his teenage self of Mario's arrival in his near future. Bowser has alot of issues at the beginning of this fanfic but it becomes more comical in the third chapter.
1. And The Winner Is

**Changing History**

**Chapter 1 And the Winner is….**

"Finally you little red capped nuisance, you will meet your defeat on this very platform" Bowser growled as Mario faced off against him on the round and tall battle platform surround by pits of lava so that the short plumber was sure to perish if he plummeted off the edge.

"I've a' beat you before, I'll a' beat you again" Mario accepted the challenge and flipped forwards once before landing and diving toward the unsuspecting koopa, punching him on the chin. Bowser stumbled back as Mario showed off with another flip backwards before he landed cleanly.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser roared with anger, "that was a cheap shot, it won't happen again!" Bowser explained as he charged Mario. Mario charged him as well but at the last second slid under Bowser's legs, Bowser almost ran off the edge but barely managed to stop himself. Bowser turned around and watched Mario laugh hysterically. "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?!" Bowser yelled in rage. "For Years, FOR YEARS you've mocked the power of the great King Koopa. I should end your life right this second!"

"You try the same a' thing every time, what makes this time a' different?" Mario asked curiously. Bowser hissed and reached into his shell, pulling out a short but fat gun, barely big enough for his bulky hands. "What's a' that?" Mario asked nervously.

"My first son built it, I figured if there's any aspect that keeps me from beating you then it must be speed. You are at the pinnacle of your fitness, you're moves are flawless, you're jumps are perfect!" Bowser complained before getting interrupted.

"Why a' thank you" Mario thanked his nemesis with a smug grin.

Bowser growled out of annoyance before continuing his speech. "But me, I have weight holding me back whether it's my shell, muscles or just my enormous size cutting my agility to half of what it could be" Bowser pulled the gun up and pointed it towards the plumber. "I found a way to stop this advantage you have over me with this tiny gun, barely big enough to fit in the grasp of my royal paws. This beautiful creation will slow you down, my slow motion pistol!" Bowser laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger and watched a blue shockwave zoom towards Mario.

Mario stared in shock, the shockwave was too big and fast to dodge. Mario was hit but it just passed through him, he didn't feel a thing. "What a' shame it didn't work" Mario laughed at the misfortune of Bowser's weapon but then his laugh got slower and turned to panic. "Wwwhhhhhaaattttttt'ssssss a' hhhhhaaaaappppeeeennnnniiiiiinnnnnnggggggg ttttttooooooo mmmmmeeeeeeee???????" Mario asked slowly as he tried to jump but his feet moved so slow that they didn't kick off the ground for ten seconds.

"Bwah ha hahahaha!!!" Bowser laughed evilly as Mario float upwards in his jump pose.

"Llllloooooookkkkkk, IIIIIII'mmmm a' oooonnnnn tttthhhhhheeeee mmmmooooonnnnn, wwwooooo hhhhhoooooo" Mario cheered childish in a slow motion voice as he reached the height limit of his jump and finally started to drop. Mario looked down to see Bowser standing right where he would land. Obviously Bowser was ready to give him some punishment when he eventually touched the platform. Mario slowly dropped into a guard position ready to take the attack.

"READY YOU PEASANT!!!" Bowser shouted enjoying every second as Mario dropped towards him. Then Mario reached him, "TAKE THIS!!!" Bowser threw his strongest punch at his archenemy hitting him in the stomach but Mario didn't react or budge or anything then suddenly.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!" Mario reacted to the hit ten seconds late before plummeted slowly into the ground and bouncing up and into the floor again, landing a fair distance away from Bowser.

"Ahhahahahahaha, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen?" Bowser laughed hysterically as Mario very slowly picked himself back up and stood in a fighting stance again.

Bowser stomped forwards and Mario watched helplessly as the koopa king came closer and closer. Then Mario had a brain storm and he reached slowly into his pocket to pull out a star. Bowser starred in horror as Mario held the star in front of him. "NO!!!" Bowser yelled as he started sprinting, trying to reach Mario in attempt to stop him but the Italian plumber immediately absorbed it's power becoming invincible and therefore canceling out the slow motion effect.

Mario nimbly dodged Bowser's attack with a quick jump to the side before springing back towards him. Mario powerfully dropkicked the overgrown Koopa in the side of the stomach sending Bowser flying across to the other side of the battle platform and landing with a big bang and causing a small earthquake.

When Bowser landed Mario zoomed toward him and grabbed the slow motion device from his hand, He zapped it at himself and then threw it into the floor. The gun shattered to pieces and Mario kicked the particles into the lava pit below. By now the star's power had faded and Bowser had picked himself back up ready for another round.

"You destroyed my gun?!" Bowser moaned almost crying. "THAT'S IT MARIO!!! I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME!!!" Bowser threatened before blowing smoke from his nostrils and stomping forward.

Mario flipped back giving the two space in between each other. "How a' many times have I hear you said that a' line?" Mario giggled.

"This time I mean it!" Bowser roared and pounced in the air before trying to slam his enemy into the ground with his weight. Mario immediately rolled out of the way and hopped back up into a fighting stance again.

Bowser raged and shouted violently before breathing a huge gust of fire at Mario. Mario jumped up and Koopa aimed his fire toward him, Mario was burnt and thrown back to the edge of the platform as Bowser roared on the spot to showoff. After Bowser was done showing off he charging his weakened foe but Mario quickly rolled off the edge of the platform. Bowser tried to stop himself as he almost followed the pasta lover towards the lava. Bowser quickly regained his balance and stepped away from the edge with relieve.

"I've finally done it, that stupid plumber defeated himself?" Bowser said to himself in disappointment. Then took a glimpse at the edge to find a white gloved hand hold onto it barely. "Oh no you don't!" Bowser explained as he walked steadily towards the hand. "You're not getting away from your fate this time!" Bowser laughed enjoyable before he got to Mario and looked down to see a smug grin on his mustached face.

"I a' dare you to push me off!" Mario dared the giant reptile.

"Nobody dare's King Koopa…!? But what if it's a trap?" Bowser thought about it for a second. "I can't decide?" Bowser panicked.

"You a' scared Koopa?!" Mario taunted his foe.

"No!" Bowser replied quickly.

"Well a' what are you waiting for then?" Mario asked.

"Grrrrr!" Bowser growled as he swiftly booted Mario's hand off the side. Mario immediately pulled a plunger out of his overalls and stuck it to the wall before using it as a slingshot to spring himself back up to the platform and over Bowser. The koopa king starred in shock as Mario kicked the back of his shell with enough momentum to throw him off the side. "AH?!" Bowser yelled as he slipped and immediately grabbed the side to pull himself back up.

Bowser was panting from the energy he had used while Mario was fine so Mario used this to his advantage. He ran smoothly towards Bowser and slid swiftly under his legs when his fated foe tried to swipe him, the mustached hero smacked Koopa's right leg and he cried painfully as he tripped onto the floor. After a minute he eventually stopped mopping and lifted himself up again. He wiped his eyes of the tears and charged Mario one last time.

"Wahoo!" Mario cheered as he jumped over Bowser and grabbing his tail. Koopa quickly turned around only to see Mario grinning as if to say I've won. But it was true Mario pulled Bowser's tail back causing him to fall over then Mario done it again, he swung Bowser around and around and around and then let go. "So a' long Koopa" the plumber laughed as Bowser was sent flying off the edge of the battle platform and into Lava pit below, too far from the edge to grab it and pull himself back up.

"I'LL GET YOU PLUMBER JUST YOU WAIT!!!" Bowser threatened as he plummeted.

A star floated down into the middle platform and Mario quickly collected it opening a warp door in which he used to find and rescue the kidnapped princess Peach and go back to the Mushroom kingdom victorious.

10 minutes later after the battle and Mario's heroic rescue.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser shouted in shear pain as he used all his strength or what was left of it to pull against his heavy weight back onto the battle platform. Eventually after a long struggle he managed to get to the top to take a long rest on the side of the platform.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Changing History**

**Chapter 2: The Plot thickens**

"King Dad are you alright?" Larry asked shaking Bowser gently after spending an hour looking for him.

"Go away!" Bowser groaned.

"Dad you need some help" Larry replied in concern as Bowser continued to lay on the edge of the platform beaten and bruised.

"No I don't, I just need a rest!" Bowser explained as the rolled to get a little more comfortable. "AH!!!" Bowser yelled as he slipped off the platform with no time to grab the edge. Luckily Larry grabbed him and managed to hold onto him long enough for Bowser to grab the ledge and pull himself back up again, then there was a short silence. "Ok I'll go back to the castle" Bowser grumbled as he followed Larry back to his castle.

"Lose to Mario again?" Larry asked suddenly as they walked home on a dirt path with fields of grass and flowers on either side of the road.

Bowser growled and steam came out his nostrils, "yes" he replied.

"That's too bad?" Larry answered back trying to lighten his father up a little as they carried on the fairly long path to Bowser's castle.

"I HATE MARIO!!!" Bowser complained, "I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Bowser stomped into the floor a couple of times. "He cheats a win out of me every time, it's just not fair?" Bowser moaned.

"What about that gun Ludwig lent you?" Larry asked curiously, stopping while Bowser finished his temper tantrum.

"Mario broke it!" Bowser growled again. They started walking again.

"Didn't you zap Mario with it?" Larry asked in confusion. If Mario was going super slow then how could have he snatched the device from his father's gigantic paws let alone break it?

"I did, but Mario pulled a star out of his pocket, absorbed it and cancelled the effect" Bowser groaned tiredly. "I need a new plan and fast! Mario has embarrassed and humiliated me too far this time!" Bowser's moaning seemed endlessly. "Can you believe that he managed to pull off the same technique he used to beat me when I stole the stars from Peach's castle. You know, when I hid them in the paintings… well I didn't really hide them just place them since there were 120?"

"So Mario swung you by your tail again?" Larry asked.

"Yeah…?" Bowser replied slowly and they slowed down. "I THOUGH I HAD GOTTEN RID OF THAT WEAKNESS BUT…? But it's still there?" Bowser sobbed as he starred depressingly at his stubby tail.

"You'll beat him one day?" Larry replied, looking more on a positive side of things.

"I COULD HAVE…!" Bowser shouted scaring Larry a bit. "I mean, I could have beat him today if I attacked him mercilessly while he was in his slow motion routine, then he wouldn't have had the chance to absorb that star!"

"King Dad you're stressing out again?" Larry explained as Bowser skin steamed up and his mouth inadvertently started to produce fire. Bowser blew the fire away from Larry burning some grass on the side of the path.

"Sorry…? It's just that the amount of times I could have beaten Mario but gave him that extra chance to escape fate whether it was explaining something to the Italian pizza freak or just giving him the chances away because I think I'll win!" Bowser explained. "What chance have I got of winning when, whenever I fight the red capped twerp I say I'm gonna win for sure, but if I say I'm gonna win then I get too confident and lose anyway?" Bowser carried on almost confusing himself.

"Wow that's too much for my brain to handle?" Larry explained with a headache.

"You know what?" Bowser asked rhetorically. "The worst time that's ever happened is when I met Mario for the first time?" Bowser thought about it for a second. "Yeah, when I met the pipe nuisance he was a fat, nervous wreck not a hero. I thought he was nothing to worry about, I never ever thought of him as my archenemy? Then he pounded me into the ground like a goomba?"

"I couldn't imagine Mario being nervous?" Larry replied in shock.

"If I could just go back in time and warn myself to have no mercy on Mario?!" Bowser thought out loud.

"Ludwig could do something about that?" Larry replied after a short silence.

"Yeah?! Ludwig could build me a time machine?" Bowser answered Larry's idea excitedly, "Larry you're a genius, you must have inherited your brains from me" Bowser boasted as he praised Larry for the idea.

"Ok King Dad" Larry laughed gently while Bowser wasted no time grabbing him and sprinting back to the castle.

"LUDWIG!!!" Bowser shouted as soon as he stepped into his throne room, expecting his eldest son to come rushing to him. Bowser walked to his throne and relaxed on it.

"Here King Dad!" Ludwig answered instantly as he quickly ran into the throne room almost tripping over.

"Ludwig I've got a job for you" Bowser explained as he tapped the arm of his throne with his restless fingers.

"What's that?" Ludwig asked curiously but expecting something stupid. Bowser wasn't a genius.

"I want you to build me a time machine so I can travel to the past" Bowser explained.

"I'm one step ahead of you coz I've already made one" Ludwig replied proudly raising one hand in the air.

"Good, after I've taken a rest and recuperated from the long battle I had earlier it better be ready for me!" Bowser ordered and dismissed his eldest son. Bowser yawned and watched his offspring sprint back to his lab then Koopa stood up and stretched for a minute before walking tiredly to his bedroom and laid on his bed. Bowser slowly rested his head on a pillow, pulled a cover over himself and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Confusion

**Changing History**

**Chapter 3: Confusion**

Bowser woke up the next day raring to finally beat Mario, still something told him that his plan wouldn't work anyway. Bowser ignored it and went to the lab to get started.

"Good Morning evil King Dad" Ludwig greeted Bowser as he entered the room wide-eyed and evil looking.

"Is the machine ready?!" Bowser asked immediately.

"Yeah" Ludwig replied quickly. "Where to you want to go in time anyway?" Ludwig asked ready to type it into a control panel on the side of the machine.

"Um…? Make it a day before my eighteenth birthday" Bowser answered tried to remember exactly what he did that long ago.

"Finished!" Ludwig replied as he pushed a button on the top left of the controls, "now first you need to put this on" Ludwig explained as he strapped a tiny watch on Bowser's wrist. "This is your means to get home, if you press this button then it should send me a beckon and then I should be able to send you home immediately!".

"Ok then can I go now?" Bowser asked urging to go.

"Yes" Ludwig answered standing firmly with his hands behind him.

"Ok here goes" Bowser said to himself excitedly as he stepped into the tall machine. The door shut and then there was a flash before Bowser disappeared into thin air.

"Ah!" Bowser yelled as he fell to the floor from the sudden change in the surroundings and ground level. He heard talking in the background.

"GUARDS!!!" the familiar voice roared.

"No please sire?" the other unfamiliar voice begged.

"I'll kill you later!" the familiar voice explained evilly. "YOU THE KOOPA TROOPA STANDING THERE!!!" he shouted furiously.

"Me?" the koopa troopa asked back nervously.

"YES YOU, FOOL!!! TAKE THIS PEASENT TO THE DUNGEON!!!" the familiar voice roared again.

"Yes your highness, right away?" the koopa troopa replied, obviously escorting the victim to the dungeon now.

"NO!!!" the victim screamed then there was a very sudden silence. "KING BOWSER YOU'RE A IDIOT, YOU'LL NEVER BE NOTHING LIKE YOUR FATHER!!!" the victim shouted.

"WAIT!!!" the familiar voice shouted.

"OW!!!" the victim yelled in pain as a punch sound was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" the familiar voice asked loudly. "NOW YOU DIE!!!" he roared then there was a claw swiping noise and then a body hit the floor silently. "CLEAN UP THIS MESS AND BRING ME A CLOTH SO I CAN CLEAN MY HANDS!!!"

Someone sprinted off and there was a short silence then someone sprinted back. After a second the young King Koopa walked through into the same room Bowser had landed in with a red stained cloth in his hands. He saw Bowser lying on the floor and the little king quickly threw the cloth to the side of the room.

"Who are you?!" the young King demanded, Bowser to look up to see the younger version of himself. "AAAHHHH!!!" the younger Bowser screamed quite loudly as he took a proper look at Bowser, quickly falling back and onto the floor. Bowser laughed gently as he got up and looked intimidatingly at his teenage self while he looked a bit shocked.

Bowser reminisced what he used to look like, his teenage counterpart was a little smaller then him, a lot less muscular and had shorter hair (they were the main differences between the both of them) but Bowser had to admit he did look more evil in the good old days. Maybe what most people said about him 'raising a family had turning him soft' was true. When Bowser looked down at his younger embodiment he saw the glory and evil that was the Koopa Empire, his dad would have been proud then but now Bowser looked at himself today and saw strength and power yet not satisfaction. No satisfaction for the fact that he was a useless king, unable to conquer any kingdoms other than his own.

It had gotten to the point where the mushroom people weren't even afraid of the huge spikey turtle anymore? Mario would just come and save the day again, no-one cared if King Koopa had a new evil plan, Mario! Mario! Mario! It was all about Mario, but now Bowser had the chance to put an end to their rivalry and ironically through the beginning when it started. Also Bowser had no-one else to thank but Mario for giving him the idea and this way when he killed Mario no-one would know or remember the amount of times Bowser had fallen at his hands, thus meaning he could spread his terror upon the world once more.

"Good it worked?" Bowser laughed gently wiping himself of any dust that stuck to him from the floor.

"You look like…? My dad!" the teenage Bowser spoke in shock and plain confusion.

"WHAT?!" Bowser replied in shock as he fell forward.

"Yeah, you look exactly like my dad only your skin is the same color as mine and you've got less spikes on your shell than my dad. In fact you've got the same amount of spikes on your shell as me!" the teenage Bowser figured out as he examined his older form carefully inch by inch. He walked steadily around Bowser a couple of times through examination and stopped in front of Bowser clueless.

"So do you know who I am yet?" Bowser asked as he picked himself up again and raised one eyebrow.

"No, not a clue?" the teenage Bowser replied.

"I'll you, you stupid fool!!!" Bowser explained as he tapped his younger self on the head to make sure he had a brain.

"You're me?" the teenage Bowser replied in shock again. "But you're way older than me?" he stated the obvious as he trying to figure it all out.

"I'm from the future!" Bowser explained stressfully. "Listen mini me…?" Bowser's past self interrupted him.

"My name's King Bowser Koopa, but you can call me your highness!" he replied.

"Not in a million years mini me!" Bowser snapped back.

"Don't call me that you over grown tubby koopa!" the teen Bowser complained back, resorting to the insults.

"Over grown tubby, are you blind or something?" Bowser asked suspiciously. "This is pure muscle" Bowser boasted as he lifted his belly up a bit. "What about you, with your tiny chicken arms!"

"I have muscle!" Bowser younger counterpart explained as he flexed his arm muscles.

"That ain't muscle?" Bowser argued as felt his younger half's muscles properly. "This is muscle, feel 'em" Bowser showed off again.

"Wow! They're rock solid?" the teen Bowser spoke in surprise.

"Ok this has gone far enough, I have something to tell you!" Bowser explained urgently.

"What?" the younger Bowser asked curiously paying full attention immediately.

"Something's gonna happen on your eighteenth birthday" Bowser explained.

"That's tomorrow?" the younger Bowser replied quickly.

"Yes, something that will change your life and perspective of things. So I'm here to help you out tomorrow!" Bowser carried on waving a finger infront of his younger version.

"What happens then?" the teenage Bowser asked nervously.

"If I told you then you'd think I was being stupid and wouldn't believe me" Bowser answered without an answer. Bowser knew when he was younger he was VERY, VERY big headed and DEFINITELY wouldn't believe he could be beaten even if his future self came and warned him. The young Bowser would think it was absurd, Bowser would know through being him.

"King Bowser!" Kamek spoke urgently as he ran in the throne room. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Kamek screamed in shock as he noticed the older Bowser.

"You're looks haven't changed a bit?" Bowser complimented as he examined Kamek from where he stood.

"Bowser?" Kamek asked, very confused but when he looking at the grown up Koopa king he knew immediately that it was Bowser for sure.

"Yeah?" Bowser replied but couldn't help blushing at the same time.

"What do you want Kamek?!" the younger Bowser asked demandingly. He crossed his arms and stared at Kamek evilly.

"Well um…?" Kamek replied speechless as if there was nothing to say.

"Respect your elders!" Bowser told off the mouthy koopa with a slap round the back of his head as if his teenage version was one of his children who needed to learn a lesson.

"Hey, who do you think you are…?!" the teenage Bowser argued back stupidly realizing what he was saying but he carried on anyway.

"I'm you and I'm older and I know better than you!" Bowser argued back instantly with a grin.

"If my dad was still alive, he'd kick your ass!" the teenage Bowser complained causing Bowser to burst out laughing.

"So since you can't beat me up yourself you'd get Dad to beat me up?" Bowser asked while in tears from the laugher.

"Yes and he'd kick your sorry butt back to the future where you belong!" the teenage Bowser carried on as he faced off against his laughing adult half who was now slain down to the floor from the young King Koopa's threats.

"I'm gonna calm down" Bowser giggled as he slowly picked himself up while breathed in and out peacefully and giggled a little.

"King Bowser, princess Peach is going to the real world on your birthday, that could be your chance to take over her kingdom!" Kamek explained quickly.

"Good work Kamek, now leave while I deal with um…? Bowser?" the young Bowser replied but obviously having a little trouble saying the last few words. Kamek quickly left the room leaving the Bowsers staring blindly at the doorway for a second.


	4. That's Mine!

**Changing History**

**Chapter 4: That's Mine**

"Ok this is it, when you attack the mushroom kingdom I'm coming with you!" Bowser explained as he walked out the room and down a corridor.

"What's gonna happen?" Bowser's young double demanded as he followed Bowser quickly.

"Your life gets ruined!" Bowser explained as he turned into a big doorway and into his old throne room.

"But how, I'm unbeatable?" Bowser's naïve past asked big headedly. He followed Bowser into the throne room curiously.

"Yeah, of course you are?!" Bowser relied sarcastically as he carried on walking up towards the throne at the back of the large hall.

"Why are we in the throne room?" the teenage Bowser asked in confusion. Bowser walked up to the throne and sat down on it gently. "Hey, get off my throne!" the teenage Bowser demanded as he ran towards the grown up koopa.

"It's my throne as well you little punk" Bowser argued back as the teenage Bowser challenging him with a clench of his fist and a glare of anger.

"Do you know what happened to the last person who sat on my throne other than me?" the younger Bowser asked trying to scare Bowser a bit.

"Um…? Wait I might remember in a minute?" Bowser replied, then trying to remember.

"I chopped off his head personally!" the younger Bowser answered as he carried on starring Bowser evilly in the eyes and growling madly.

"I knew that!" Bowser complained.

"Is this a game to you?!" the teen Bowser asked violently

"It might as well be! Mini me threatening to kill me because I'm sitting on my own throne!" Bowser replied with smoke pouring out his mouth from the little anger of his younger half's attitude. But the teenage Bowser puffed smoke out his snout out of frustration and raised a fist. "You're gonna hit me are you?!" Bowser asked grinning as if he wanted his younger self to whack him one.

"I'm warning you, get off my throne!" the teenage Bowser threatened openly as he raised his fist higher.

"Go on then!" Bowser taunted his younger self. Immediately after them words the teenage Bowser threw a punch into the side of Bowser's jaw causing no damage at all, not even a flinch.

"You didn't flinch or nothing?" Bowser's younger self spoke in shock.

"Well I train myself all the time, what do you expect?!" Bowser argued back with an evil grin.

"I train all the time in the future?" the teenage Bowser asked, sounding surprised. He didn't think he'd ever train himself again after his father died.

"Well not as hard as Dad trained but yeah that is when I'm not deal with my wife or kids" Bowser explained causing his young curious half to fall over.

"WIFE AND KIDS!!!" the teen Bowser replied in shock again after he'd jumped back up.

"Yeah it sure is tiring, but worth it I guess?" Bowser explained unsurely expecting his younger half to reply which he did.

"If they tire you out then why is it worth it?" the young Bowser asked back slightly confused again.

"Because I like spending time with my family and I love them!" Bowser replied seriously, trying not to make it sound sappy.

"Yuck!" Bowser younger half replied sickly.

"Tell you what, I'm going to bed" Bowser stated as he yawned, and shoved himself off the throne.

"You're going to sleep this early?" the young Bowser asked, staring at him weirdly. Then Bowser started trotting forward.

"Yeah I'm tired!" Bowser answered annoyingly slowly as he reached the corridor again and slouched through it.

"I wanna know about my future?" the younger Bowser moaned childishly.

"Well I don't wanna tell you!" Bowser complained back quickly.

"Why?" he asked back annoyingly.

"Because of your attitude earlier!" Bowser explained clearly. There was a short silence again

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Bowser's teenage half asked stupidly.

"In my bed! Duh" Bowser replied.

"But my bed is your bed?" little Bowser stated the obvious again. Bowser reached the bedroom door and opened it slowly. "Your not sleeping in my bed?!" the young Bowser explained quickly but Bowser ignored him and collapsed quickly on the mattress.

"Oh don't start that again, it's my bed too remember" Bowser replied as he slipped under the bed cover, rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"But where will I sleep?!" the young Bowser complained.

"On the floor or in your bed with me, stupid!" Bowser replied getting very annoyed with his younger half's constant wining. You'd think he was still in his own time get attacked by his kid's problems one after the other, never ending.

"I can't sleep in the bed with you?!" the young Bowser complained some more to help Bowser getting angrier.

"Why do you make it seem like it dirty!" Bowser asked loudly and aggressively as he quickly sat back up. "My kids sleep in my bed all the time or at least they did when they were younger and were having nightmares and stuff!"

"Well um…?" the young Bowser was speechless. "I'm almost fully grown!" he complained again.

"Well sleep on the floor then!" Bowser argued back instantly pressing his head back on the pillow again.

"But…?" The young Bowser spoke without anything to say. The little Bowser slouched over to the side of his bed. "Move over then" he grumbled slowly as he gave Bowser a tiny nudge to give him some space.

"I thought you weren't going to bed yet!" Bowser asked sarcastically as he shoved over.

"Well since tomorrow's a big day I guess I'll rest up as well?" the young Bowser groaned as he jumped into the bed beside his adult half. "So can you tell me about my future now?" The little Bowser asked after pulling himself under what was left of the cover since Bowser had most of it.

"I said no earlier and I'm saying no now!" Bowser explained annoyed.

"But why, it's unfair?" Bowser's teen version asked again.

"Because firstly I wanna go asleep and secondly you've been being very annoying!" Bowser growled silently as he tried to drop asleep again.

"Ok then?" the young Bowser grumbled back as he closed his eyes as well. Eventually after countless attempts to fall asleep, the teen Bowser heard snoring coming from the other side of the bed. "Oh great?" he mumbled as he dragged a pillow over his head.

"I HATE YOU!!!" Bowser shouted suddenly. The young Bowser quickly fell out of bed but quickly got back in. Bowser continued rambling something.

"Oh sheesh!" the young Bowser moaned as he got out of the bed and walked round to the other side of the bed where Bowser laid. "Bowser!" he shoved his older counterpart backwards and forwards.

"TAKE THAT MARIO!!!" Bowser shouted subconsciously as he threw a punch towards his younger half. The young king Koopa shoved back quickly and Bowser come off the bed and landed on the floor, making a huge crash. He woke up instantly with pain running down his body, "ow?" he groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting up position.

"You tried to punch me!" Bowser younger version growled.

"Don't nudge while I'm asleep then!" Bowser argued back. "I always retaliate if someone nudges me while I'm in a deep sleep!" Bowser explained in annoyance.

"How could I know that?" the teen Bowser asked back in confusion.

"Well you know now!" Bowser growled shortly and climbed back into the bed taking the covers which he'd dragged off the bed with him.

"Who's Mario?" the younger Bowser asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Bowser stressed as laid his head on the pillow again and attempted to sleep once again.

"Some help you are! You come from the future to warn me about some incident that will ruin my life yet you won't tell me what it is?!" the little Bowser complained as he walked steadily around the bed and jumped in the other side. He rested on the pillow and went to sleep.


	5. To Peach's Castle

**Changing History**

**Chapter 5: To Peach's Castle (will they ever make it?)**

"Hey wake up!" the teenage Bowser shook Bowser constantly over and over again for a response.

"Go away I'm sleeping!" Bowser complained back slowly and tiredly.

"You've been sleeping for at least 13 hours?" the teenage Bowser explained, reacting very shocked to how lazy he would become in the future.

"WHAT?!" Bowser replied loudly and jumped out of the bed instantly.

"Yeah, you slept for 13 hours straight?" the teenage Bowser carried on. "I would have let you carry on sleeping but I was just about to go take over the mushroom kingdom and you asked to come along?"

"Yeah that's right?" Bowser mumbled tiredly and sat on the side of the bed, "well happy birthday?" Bowser said suddenly then he rubbed his eyes repeatedly.

"Thanks? I guess… you too as well" his teenage half replied slowly.

"Well it's not really my birthday but thanks?" Bowser smiled back gently and pushed himself up after.

"Ok I'm getting ready and we're going!" the teenage Bowser explained quickly.

"Good I'll wait at the front gate" Bowser replied excitedly as he rubbed his hands together and walked out the room. He turned into a corridor and then into another. "Something's missing?" Bowser mumbled to himself as he paced himself forwards. "Where's the noise?" Bowser asked. The Koopa king steeped towards a familiar room. He examined the door for a second and gently pulled the handle down and the door clicked open. Bowser pushed the door open gently and creeped in the room, Bowser scoped around the empty room.

"What are you doing?" someone familiar asked curiously.

"Show yourself Kamek!" Bowser ordered, since Kamek was always around him the giant Koopa recognized his voice.

"Sire, can I ask what you're doing?" Kamek asked again nervously, as he appear in front if his grown up king.

"I'm waiting for something to happen?" Bowser answered, confusing himself as well as Kamek.

"What's that you're waiting for sire?" Kamek asked slowly.

"I don't really know…? I guess I'm waiting for one of my offspring to come running through that corridor complaining about something? Noise, shouting, screaming, crying?" Bowser sighed.

"How many have you raised?" Kamek asked.

"Seven… My oldest's 11" Bowser replied gently.

"Why are you sad then?" Kamek asked curiously, "you should be happy?" Kamek smiled gently to cheer Bowser up.

"But I am…" Bowser explained. "I just didn't think I'd miss them so much in this little time?" Bowser sobbed slowly.

"Oh…?" Kamek replied speechless.

"Ok, let's go to the front gate and wait for mini me" Bowser laughed gently.

"King Bowser doesn't like you calling him that sire" Kamek explained.

"That's why I say it" Bowser replied humorously. Bowser and Kamek went to the front gate to wait for the teenage king. Outside at the front gate Bowser found an army of koopa troopas, goombas, hammer bros and spinys. The whole army looked in shock and amazement at the older version of their king, which annoyed Bowser a bit. "It's rude to stare!" Bowser complained purposely to stop them staring, it worked though since the army instantly looked away from him not daring to look at him or say anything again or else. "What's mini me doing then?" Bowser asked Kamek curiously as he slouched against the castle's stone walls.

"You don't remember?" Kamek replied with a smug grin.

"What does that mean?! Don't remember what?!" Bowser asked aggressively, thinking Kamek was making funny of him.

"I'm not insulting you!" Kamek explained annoyingly.

"Don't talk back to me!" Bowser yelled.

"What happened to respecting your elders huh?!" Kamek asked, putting Bowser on the spot. There was a short silence while the giant Koopa thought of an answer.

"Well…? When I said that it only counted for mini me because I like to annoy him… so there!" Bowser answered and stuck his tongue out at the magikoopa. There was another silence as Kamek looked away in embarrassment. "So before we started arguing, what did you mean by and I quote 'don't you remember'?" Bowser asked in confusion.

"I meant that since you're a future version of our King Bowser then you might remember what you were doing before we left for the mushroom kingdom?" Kamek explained, Bowser was still confused though.

"Don't worry about it!" the koopa king groaned and waited silently.

The young Bowser came stomping out ten minutes later with excitement. "KAMEK!!!" he shouted quickly.

"Here sire?" Kamek replied nervously near the castle before sprinting to his master and finishing the two words in front of him. Kamek stood still for a second while the young king stared at him out of curiosity. This lasted ten seconds then Kamek broke a sweat.

"Good, looks like I ain't lost that evil touch" the teen laughed evilly and stretched his arms in the air before pacing himself to the front of his army. "KAMEK! I want you to keep the army in line, understand!" he ordered, but it seemed more demanding than ordering.

"Yes sire!" Kamek replied instantly. Bowser jogged up to the front of the army to join his younger half.

"Hey mini me!" Bowser tried to get his attention, which he did.

"MY NAME IS KING BOWSER KOOPA!!! I HATE YOU CALLING ME THAT!!!" the teen Bowser shouted violently and Bowser giggled.

"That's why I say it" Bowser explained ready to burst out laughing.

The young Bowser let out a loud, long roar of anger and smashed his foot into the ground. Bowser started laughing so hard his eyes watered and he fell to the floor. Two to three minutes later Bowser calmed down. "Are you done?!" the teenage Bowser asked annoyed obviously.

"Yep…" Bowser giggled slightly, "So we going?" Bowser asked curiously as he looked over the army behind him.

"Yes!" Bowser's younger half grumbled and cursed quietly so no one would hear the words.

"Are you gonna donate a speech to the army?" Bowser asked.

"I was!" the young king koopa answered.

"Why ain't you?" Bowser asked again.

"Because you're the most annoying pest, I've ever MET!" the young king shouted at the end.

"You don't know anything about annoying pests!" Bowser argued back, thinking of Mario and Luigi.

"Let's just go! By the time we get to the mushroom kingdom, the princess would have been back at her castle for a week?" the young Bowser over exaggerated.

"Alright mini me!" Bowser replied, laughing gently.

"That it!" the younger Bowser yelled and stomped towards the Mushroom but he didn't get far before turning around again. "Well, you stupid minions. You're supposed to march behind me!" the young king screwed. "DUMB $& ARMY!!!" he shouted furiously while the soldiers stood in front of him bedazzled. Then Kamek kicked one of the koopa troopas on the front line shoving him forward.

"Come on move before king Bowser burns you all to ashs!" Kamek whispered urgently. The army marched instantly behind the stressed koopa. Bowser stared at his younger half for a second. "Wow? He's stressed out?" Bowser thought out loud. "At least if he's angry he'll take it out on my Italian nemesis?" Bowser laughed comically and decided to catch up with his younger self.

"£$&$$ I HATE YOU!!!" the teenage Bowser yelled threatening as Bowser caught up with him

"Listen, you pip squeak!" Bowser snapped back instantly. "I'm s...? I mean I'm so… I'm sorry!" Bowser groaned, shocking the teenager. The young king went insane afterwards and started to laugh hysterically, falling to the floor and crying. "What so funny?!" Bowser asked in annoyance.

"Sire, I think our king is laughing out of shock rather than to insult you?" Kamek came out with.

"Oh?" Bowser replied speechless.

The young Bowser rolled over and saw something to his delight on the edge of a koopa village they were walking by. Thrills went down his body as he stared at the most beautiful koopa he had ever seen.


	6. Love at First Sight

**Changing History**

**Chapter 6: Love at First Sight**

"Look at her shell, the shape the colour?" the younger stared amazingly, starting to drool without realizing it.

"Who?" Bowser asked curiously and looking in that direction. It took Bowser less than a second to realize who it was? The female was an average koopa and she was probably half the size of the great King Koopa but she had extraordinary features, rare ones that the young Bowser had obviously taken a like to. She had a lavender shell with no spikes (since she an average koopa) and she had long dark purple hair which was tied back neatly. "Anna?!" Bowser whispered in shock

"I'm gonna, no! Have to talk to her right now!" the king explained as he dashed over to her.

"NO!!!" Bowser panicked and tried to dive for him, missing and hitting his snout into the floor. The girl was a younger version or Bowser's wife, queen of the koopas. He was dreading what his younger half would do since their first meeting wasn't the most pleasant one? Plus his wife ALWAYS mentioned it when Bowser was out of order, even when they had…? Well you know.

"Hello?" the young Anna greeted the love struck koopa shyly. She was around the same age as the teenage Bowser.

"Hi" the king replied with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. "You're really pretty?" the young Bowser complimented as he examined her from head to toe for the fourth time with dirty thoughts running though his head.

Anna blushed, "what's your name?" she asked politely

"Bo… I mean Bowser!" he forgot his name.

"Are you the King?!" Anna asked in shock.

"Yeah" he nodded back almost mesmerized by her beauty.

Still on the path watching his past repeat itself was Bowser. He was shaking nervously; "I gotta do something?" he panicked. "Think…?" he smacked the side of his head gently and paced up and down then he stopped suddenly. "Only one thing to do!" Bowser explained walking steadily toward the teenagers. "Break it up myself?" he gulped.

"Who that?" she asked curiously, point towards Bowser who'd just reached them.

The teenage Bowser turned around to see his older half, "that's…? My dad yeah!" he explained turning back to her. He didn't wanna freak her out.

"Hi king Bowser's dad?" she greeted Bowser unknowingly that it was Bowser.

"Hi Anna…? Oh STUPID!!!" he smacked himself across the head hard.

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yeah!" the young king Koopa joined in.

"Um…? I can't tell you?" Bowser replied almost speechless. "Bowser I gotta talk to you!" he whispered in his younger half's ear urgently.

"I've just met the most beautiful koopa in my life and you gotta talk to me?!" he asked in annoyance as Anna blushed again.

"She's…? Oh never mind!" Bowser gave up and stumbled away, he couldn't really care less any more.

"I thought your father was killed 5 years ago?" Anna asked curiously. "And I heard he had brown scales and a grey shell…? Well you two do resemble each other I guess?" Anna figured.

"Yeah?" the young Bowser went along with it.

"Why are you king if your father's still alive then?" she asked in confusion.

"Because…?" he couldn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna?" she explained and the young king sighed with relieve.

"So your name's Anna?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Anna Koopa" she answered and giggled.

"That's a heavenly name" he replied, in love.

She blushed a third time, "you're quite handsome yourself" she giggled.

"Thank you?" he replied curious to see if he had a chance. "Wanna be my queen?" he asked straight out.

"Oh…?!" She replied in shock, then she shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't know you much and everything I've heard about you is bad?" Anna rejected him politely.

"That's coz I'm the evil king Bowser" he grinned back as hormones flared up.

"But I'm really not into the whole evil world conquering kind of guys?" she explained nicely.

"Well maybe you can make me behave?" the young king laughed to his joke and stepped towards her. Anna stared nervously then in one quick reflex the young king Koopa grabbed Anna and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He kissed her for a minute or two and then let her go while Bowser in the back slapped a hand across his face.

"You snob!" she slapped him cleanly. The thud was so loud that even Bowser could hear it in the distance. It rang for a second and the young Bowser rubbed his sore cheek, almost crying out of pain and heartbreak. "I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled and ran off.

"Bitch!" he yelled back sorely and paced himself back to the path, "I'll sort out her rude attitude later!" he growled violently.

Bowser stared at his younger half angrily, "maybe you should have listened to what I had to say!" Bowser explained annoyingly.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped back and walked away, the army quickly followed him. Bowser stomped forward silently keeping in time with his younger half's pace. "So what do I do to her?" the young Bowser asked curiously.

"Marry her!" Bowser answered quickly. The teenager tripped forward smacking his chin into the ground but ignored the pain and jumped back up.

"MARRY HER?!" he shouted in shock. "I should kill her for her rude actions!" he explained.

"Things happen!" Bowser replied annoyed.

"Like what?" the teenage king asked.

"Well today you're supposed to get beaten up, when you do your future wife finds you in the mud and takes you to her hut to nurse you back to health. She cleans you and looks after you for about six to seven day. You don't really get injured, you're just embarrassed to show your face in public after your de…? ….?" Bowser stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?!" the young king asked demandingly.

Bowser stayed frozen, (have you realized what's going on yet, Bowser has. Think About it for a second…? Got it now, well I'll tell you anyway).

Bowser realized stupidly that if his younger half beat Mario then the young Anna wouldn't find him unconscious, meaning they wouldn't get together and his children would never exist? Bowser had the choice of his family or ruling the mushroom kingdom.

"I can't decide?" Bowser explained with emotion.

"Can't decide what?" the young Bowser asked, nervous now. He waited for a second but Bowser didn't answer. "Let's walk while you think?" the teenage king explained carefully grabbing Bowser's arm and dragging him forward in concern.

"THAT'S IT!" Bowser shouted suddenly slamming his foot into the ground. "TO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Bowser shouted furiously then he started stomping forward. The young king Koopa stared in shock at his sudden change in attitude. Bowser turned around annoyingly, "WELL COME ON STUPID ARMY!!!" Bowser shouted again louder. The army followed behind him marching pass their younger king.

"Wow, he's good?" the young king wowed at how quickly the army reacted to his order.

Bowser had made him decision, he was to kill Mario and take the mushroom kingdom for the koopa empire. His eyes watered from the sudden fury that build up inside him. He wasn't just gonna fighting against Mario but against his feelings as well. His mind said he wanted to be evil again, he wanted to be ruthless, with no feelings holding him back but his heart said he didn't want to lose his family. He wanted to see them everyday and hold onto them but his mind then said that it's foolish to love when you're evil. He was going insane! Or was he already?

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bowser roared furiously.

"Are you alright?" Bowser younger half asked in concern but Bowser didn't answer, he just walked forward staring at the glorious Mushroom Castle poking out of the distance.


	7. Changing History

**Changing History**

**Chapter 7: Changing History**

"It's time!" Bowser explained as he stopped by the open drawbridge of the mushroom castle. Bowser sighed and walked in with his younger half and the army following him closely, they marched into the courtyard. The Mushroom people stared in shock for a second and then started running franticly. "SEIZE THEM!!!" both the Bowsers shouted together. They looked at each other weirdly for a second while all the soldiers captured the helpless victims. After a short while the prisoners were caught and set in front of the younger Bowser.

"KAMEK! Do your magic!" the teenage Bowser ordered with an evilly laugh at the end.

"Yes sire!" Kamek quickly zapped his wand at the line of shrooms turning them to solid rock.

"Perfect, now I shall claim my new kingdom and when the princess comes back. I'm gonna…? I dunno what should I do with her?" the young Bowser wondered.

"Three, two, one!" Bowser growled as he counted the seconds down, after one a short, young, red capped human with a short mustache jumped around the corner and into the courtyard with his green suited little but taller brother following.

"Who are them weaklings?!" the young king asked, wanting to laugh.

"They are…? AH!" the princess stepped into the courtyard dramatically and was gonna answer when she noticed the older king Koopa.

"Mario and his little brother Luigi!" Bowser growled nervously. He remembered this day too well, the day everything changed. He remember the first hit Mario landed under his chin, he could still feel it. He rubbed the itch away.

"Two king Koopas?" Princess Toadstool asked in shock. The evolved koopas looked at each other.

"I'm more handsome though?" the teenage Bowser showed off.

"So you're gonna turn ugly when your older!" Bowser yelled back, annoyed.

"I didn't say you're ugly!" the young Bowser argued back. The argument went silent coz it was getting weird.

"Um…? Well these are the Super Mario Brothers, I brought them from the real world!" Toadstool explained.

"Whatever, they don't look super to me?!" the young king replied getting annoyed.

"These super plumbers are gonna kick your sorry ass!" the princess stated.

"What's a plumber?" the teenage king asked.

"Not this time princess!" Bowser growled, "I'm here to change that!" Bowser explained and laughed insanely and stopped suddenly, "Well..?!" Bowser groaned, looking at his younger half. The teenager looked back in confusion, "ORDER THE ATTACK!!!" Bowser shouted, annoyed again.

"Oh…? SOLDIERS ATTACK THE PLUMBERS!!!" the young Bowser ordered loudly and the soldiers charged forward.

"Let's a' go Luigi" Mario said excitedly as he twitched his mustache.

"Oh please, they're Italian?" the young king laughed hilariously. Mario and Luigi pulled fire flowers out of their pockets and held them in front of the koopa army. "What can you do with a measly fire flower?!" the young Bowser laughed while Bowser went nervous. The Mario brother absorbed the flowers, they flashed for a second and they're clothes changed color slightly. "How did you do that?" the young king asked in shock, at the same time confused.

"They're from the other dimension so normal everyday things to us are super charges to them! Don't be lazy for one second!" Bowser explained clearly.

The koopa troopa were the first to confront the Marios, Mario made the first move and jumped up and onto one of the koopas, shoving it out of its green shell where Luigi finished it with a fireball. Then Mario bounced off the shell and landed unsteady, he quickly balanced himself though and kicked the empty koopa shell at the army. All the other koopa troopas dived in their shells to avoid getting hurt but the spinning shell hit them like a pinball causing them to bounce in different directions around the courtyard, finishing the whole army off except one.

Kamek stood in front of them. "He looks a' scary?" Luigi shook for a second.

"Don't a' be scared Luigi, he's only a magic, wizard, koopa thing?" Mario guessed before Kamek held his wand in the air and charged up a ball of magic. "With a giant glowing a' magic ball! Run Luigi?!" Mario explained as he and his brother ran the other way. Kamek teleported in front of them to stop their escape though, then Mario got an idea. Mario held his hand up and shot a fireball into the ball of energy.

"NO!!! YOU FOOL!!! Now it'll explode?!" Kamek panicked, there was nothing he could do but get hit. Kamek sighed as he was caught in the blast while the brothers ran the other way but the ball of energy expanded too much and got them.

BANG!!!

There was an earthquake and lots of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood Mario and Luigi almost completely fine while Kamek laid in defeat. "Hey a' Mario? I'm fine but I'm not super anymore?" Luigi explained curiously.

"Our a' super powers must have protected us from the blast?" Mario figured, just as confused, they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Where a' is the princess?" Mario asked confused as he looked in the directions.

"King a' Koopa isn't here either? Koopa must have a' taken her in that castle?" Luigi replied unsure. Mario shrugged his shoulders again.

"Only one a' way to find out?" Mario explained as he sprinted through the courtyard.

"Wait for a' me?" Luigi moaned as he ran after his older brother. Quickly they rushed in the castle and forward into the throne room where the teenage Bowser held the princess and the older one stood ready to fight.

The room was silent for a minute as the Mario Brothers walked forward slowly. Bowser let out a silent growl and Luigi hopped back scared. "Mario!" Bowser growled angrily. "I want to fight you and only you!"

Mario stepped forward to face his life long nemesis. "Mario, you sure that's a' wise?" Luigi asked in concern.

"Not a' really, but something inside is wanting me fight? Like destiny?" Mario answered unsurely.

Bowser exhaled fire in the air while Mario shook nervously then Bowser stomped forward while the plumber stepped back. "You scared!" Bowser asked curiously.

"No!" Mario replied strongly.

"Attack me then!" Bowser urged the Italian, Mario stood there frozen. "ATTACK ME!!!" Bowser shouted then Mario charged him suddenly. The plumber almost reached underneath him before he jumped up and attempted to upper cut the Koopa under the chin. Bowser stepped back and Mario missed then Bowser grabbed the red capped hero in midair and laughed. "The first move you ever hit me with?" Bowser reminisced. "Shame it didn't work?" Bowser teased him, "I though this would be harder to accomplish, beating my nemesis?" Bowser looked at the panicking Mario curiously then Bowser threw him into the ground.

BANG!!!

Mario hit off the floor and rolled over to the far side of the room where Luigi grabbed him and held his head up. "Mario are you alright?" Luigi sobbed, Mario coughed out some blood. Luigi laid Mario down and faced the king. "You hurt my a' brother!" Luigi yelled out almost crying.

"You mean he's not dead?" Bowser asked in shock that the little puny human survived. Luigi held out a fist and went into a fighting stance. "Oh please, you can't win!" Bowser explained plainly.

"Luigi, don't a' fight him!" Mario spoke painfully as he picked himself back up and stumbled.

"Mario lay down and rest, you're a' hurt?" Luigi replied in concern.

"Luigi, you heard the a' Koopa, me and him have got a history together and I just know I can a' beat him! Trust me!" Mario explained with faith as he stumbled in front of Luigi. "You ready Koopa!" Mario asked.

"Yes!" Bowser growled anxiously.

Mario pulled a star out his pocket and absorbed the power becoming invincible. He automatically burst with energy and ran at Bowser. Bowser tried grabbing him again but Mario slip under his legs and pulled on his tail. Bowser fell forward and Mario grabbed his tail tightly. Bowser roared furiously, "NOT A THIRD TIME PLUMBER!!!" Bowser swayed his tail left and right until Mario let go and then he got up again. He wasn't going to allow Mario to use the same technique a third time on him. The pasta lover shuffled back and sprinted towards Bowser again, then jumped dropkicking king Koopa in the stomach. Bowser was sent backwards on his shell while Mario jumped up again before back flipping onto the king's belly, winding him.

Bowser rolled back up after he'd recovered and notice that his arch enemy wasn't super anymore. Mario was tired and bruised up like before. "Oh no…?" Mario panicked as Bowser stepped closer and closer, his eyes glowed red making the plumber freeze in fear.

"You're finished!" Bowser explained as he swiftly grabbed the plumber's throat and lifted him in the air. Bowser raised him claw and a tear dripped out his eyes. The tear was for his family, as soon as he finished Mario off they were gone forever? Bowser looked deep into Mario's eyes and saw his fear. He looked away for a second, 'come on Mario, do something?' Bowser thought. He actually wanted Mario to beat him. 'Come on you always find a way out of jams?' Bowser carried on thinking not saying a thing. Bowser expected too much from the young plumber.

"FINISH HIM!!!" Bowser young counterpart shouted impatiently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bowser roared loudly as he punched his claws straight through the plumber's stomach. Mario's eyes went blank and his arms and legs hung down motionlessly. A drop of the plumber's blood dripped off the tip of Bowser's claw and onto the cold floor.

"MARIO!!!" Luigi and the princess cried while the young Bowser laughed with joy for the victory. Bowser pulled his bloody claw out of the gaping hole in his lifeless foe's stomach and dropped him on the ground. Bowser was speechless.

Suddenly Mario's motionless body started to glow a strong bright light. "What's happening?" Bowser asked, fearing the worst possible outcome. The light eventually got too much for the Koopa king to handle and he blacked out.


	8. Everything's Back to Normal?

**Changing History**

**Chapter 8: Everything's back to Normal?**

Bowser snapped back to reality in the mushroom castle's throne room, standing in exactly the same spot as he was in before he blacked out, something was wrong, he didn't have a headache or any symptoms involving it but memory loss. The koopa looked at his hands first and saw no blood, "what's going on?" Bowser asked in a whisper. He looked forward to see the rest of the throne room and a passage leading out of it, nobody was there. "Something unexplainable is going on here?" Bowser scratched his head and looked curiously at the decorations on the walls and floor, they were modern? He slowly turned towards the throne. Mario and princess Peach were staring at the king in shock and confusion, he had just appeared out of nowhere?

"Mario?" Bowser asked, rubbing his eyes soon after and looking at Mario again, he was still there and ALIVE?! And he was grown up, as was Peach.

"What do you a' want Koopa?!" Mario asked as he step forward ready to do battle.

"Please be carefully Mario?" Peach asked concerningly as Mario got in a fighting stance.

"I… I'm confused?" Bowser stuttered, speechless. He thought he rewrite history and killed the plumber.

"Maybe if I a' knock you on the head then you'll remember?" Mario joked.

"Remember what?" Bowser asked rhetorically, "I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!!" Bowser shouted outrageously. He did from the moment he stabbed through Mario's stomach to just before passing out. He could still feel Mario's blood dripping off his razor claws.

"What's you're a' fifth kid's birth date then?" Mario asked sarcastically.

Bowser went speechless. "Oh shut up you fat pasta lover! You should be DEAD!!!" Bowser shouted violently, his voice echoed down the other side of the room as he crossed his arms and looked away from the plumber. "I swiped my royal claw straight through you're stomach!" Bowser explained looking at his claw again.

Mario looked at his stomach, joking around. "Sorry a' Koopa no hole?" Mario continued, not taking the moment seriously.

Bowser let out a loud roar and sat on the cold floor before sobbing like a child. "It's not fair, I'm never allowed to beat you?" the fully grown Koopa cried dramatically while Peach and Mario stared in shock.

"He's a' gone insane?" Mario figured, confused.

"I feel sorry for him? But he's in the wrong!" Peach explained sadly.

"I'm a waste of space, a failure to the koopa empire?" the giant king cried loudly.

"Boo a' hoo Koopa, are we gonna fight then?!" Mario asked seriously.

"No" Bowser replied as he wiped his water rushed snout and got up. "I can't be bothered" Bowser sighed as he turned to the exit and paced his way out the castle silently before heading back home. Mario Peach shrugged their shoulders and carried on what they were doing.

Bowser sulked miserably as he tried to figure out what happened or what went wrong? "What was that flash?" Bowser asked himself. "And why did I wake up standing in the exact same place I was in before I passed out?" Bowser carried on.

"Maybe I didn't pass out at all?" Bowser answered his question.

(Just incase this bit confuses you then there's only one Bowser talking to his mind/or himself. I just thought it would be easier to understand if it seemed like Bowser was asking a question and getting a reply rather than it all being in one paragraph?)

"Yeah, that's why I didn't have the symptoms?" Bowser figured. "But I felt like I passed out?"

"Maybe it was the sudden zap through the different timelines?" Bowser wondered curiously and scratched his head.

"Why am I back in my timeline?!" Bowser asked himself again opening up more questions.

"I've got a better one?" Bowser thought out loud and took a deep breath. "Why's Mario alive?" Bowser was getting himself frustrated.

"Does that mean my kids still exist?" Bowser sighed, "Or are they still gone?" Bowser teared at the thought of them gone. Bowser looked down and noticed the watch that Ludwig had gave him, remembering it was supposed to be a beckon to send him home.

"Maybe I accidentally pushed the button?" Bowser wondered, examining the watch. "And Ludwig sent me home?"

"Hum… maybe?" Bowser started to get a headache.

"I better stop thinking it's driving me crazy, any normal person would think I'm insane?" Bowser claimed though he was probably right.

When Bowser got to the castle he slouched over the drawbridge and towards his throne. Larry crossed his path, "King Dad you're back?"

"LARRY!!!" Bowser replied suddenly grabbing him. "I thought I made you disappear forever?!" Bowser explained happy to see him, he hugged his youngest child tightly and kissed him on the head.

"What's that?" Larry asked rudely, pushing himself out of Bowser clutches.

"Don't worry?" Bowser teared but quickly wiped away the tears with his elbow. "Can you bring Ludwig to the throne room please?" Bowser asked nicely carried on to his throne. He sat down gently on the royal seat and waited patiently.

Ludwig steadily walked into the room after a minute or two. "Hello good old, bad King Dad" Ludwig greeted his father sensibly. "So how did the time traveling go?" Ludwig asked curiously before Bowser could say anything.

"Mario's still alive and kicking… my butt!" Bowser groaned in reply. "Ludwig some weird things happened today and I need answers!"

"Like what?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"Well, I killed Mario and the room flashed then I passed out and woke in our time but Mario was alive?" Bowser explained and Ludwig snickered, he couldn't help it. Bowser raised one eyebrow as he stared Ludwig suspiciously.

"I'm sorry dad but everything is gonna be back to normal from now on" Ludwig apologized suddenly with a giggle then a burst of laughter.

"Why are you laughing and why are you saying sorry!" Bowser asked furiously as if Ludwig had just played a prank.

"Well it's hard to explain but you see when you went back in time you changed history…?" Ludwig explained smartly, "causing us kids to be erased from existence but what you forgot is that (Here it comes… put your seatbelt on quickly!) I'm the one who build the time machine" Ludwig announced as Bowser's eyes almost popped out in shock. Ludwig took a deep breath, "so since I was erased so was the time machine which meant that you never went back in time and therefore you never changed history?" Ludwig finished with smug grin.

"So everything I've done today never took place?" Bowser asked half-getting Ludwig explanation.

"Yeah" Ludwig laughed gently and stepped back from his intimidating father as Bowser pulled himself up.

"So why do I remember it?!" Bowser asked as he blew smoke out his nostrils and stepped forward with one foot.

"That watch I gave you yesterday wasn't actually a beckon to send you home but a special device to retain the information you gather. I build it incase someone's got amnesia or if I need to remember my old data, but it works in the time traveling situations as well" Ludwig took a deep breath and wimpered in fear for his safety.

"Why did you want me to remember and why didn't you tell me I couldn't change my past?!" Bowser asked as his skin heated up now. He stepped closer to Ludwig.

"Well I didn't tell you because you'd time travel anyway and I needed you to remember because then you'd learn your lesson and would create a time paradox?" Ludwig explained, confusing his father witlessly.

"Explain in English!" Bowser growled impatiently

"Um…? If you didn't remember changing history then you'd repeat them over and over again causing time to stop and repeat itself again and again, hence that's a time paradox" Ludwig explained simply.

Bowser roared loudly. "I finally killed Mario, I finally won. But it was all too sudden?" Bowser went silent and then Ludwig when was silent too. A gust of wind of cold icy wind was heard. "'I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Bowser shouted violently as he chased Ludwig whose fled instantly Bowser dived for him but missed. "GET BACK HERE!!!"

The End

**Disclaimer: **I'd just like to say that I don't own the rights to any Mario characters beside the ones I've created and that an ideas or theories in this story are my own and not in any way Nintendo's!

* * *

Gotta add a disclaimer.

That was a crap ending, gotta admit.It wasfunny thoughand you probably weren't expecting that to happen but thanks for reading this weird story andI hope you reveiw it with any queries you may have about the story or any improvementsI could use to make the fanfics better. The next oneI plan to submit should be the sequel to my first story 'Daddy's Back' andIwant my made up characters more involved in their roles so hopefully it will be good.

Thanks Again from King Scar Koopa and

I wish you aMERRY CHRISTMASand aHAPPY NEW YEARfrom

LONDON


End file.
